Brand new Mask
by Bloody Wolf Demon
Summary: This story is about a brand new type of life Naruto has and a new mask he also has. If liked I shall continue.                                                                                                                   "  "


I _know this story has been done over and over again, but I wanted to take a try at it. This story will be about Naruto removing his so called mask. New beginning for you people so sorry. If you do like it review. If you do not like review. I like reviews. Here I go with my brand new beginning._

So here I am. In my poor disgusting bathroom in my poor disgusting apartment that no villager wants to stay in the same building with me. So here I am. Time to pull off my mask. All because my sensei told me too. I truly do not want to get rid of this mask. People will be disgusted in what they see, but that never stopped anyone before though. I go through the pain of my life with my mask on so no one can see what is underneath. Everybody will see the demon under my mask that they always believed was there. I know why I hide though. It's because of my pain that went through all my life. It only got slightly better when I was three when I met my sensei.

I was walking alone like I did every day, but today was the worst. I just got kicked out of the orphanage because the dictator the Hokage says is nice kicked me out. (If you wanted to know I am very very smart for my age and I have no reason why because I can't read, spell, or write.) I was walking alone when I heard somebody shout behind me. It was a drunken villager. When he saw me he yelled to attack me to get rid of the demon spawn, but it was really hard to understand him because his voice was ever so slurred. It sounded ever so funny, but the laughter ended quickly when he gathered a mob to attack the demon spawn.

Right now I am running for my life. The blood thirsty mob is behind me, but I do not know for how long. Suddenly a kunai was shot at my leg. I went down onto the street and was soon covered by the mob. The villagers even took turns to hit me. Even some ANBU joined in. Finally it ended and I was left bloody on the ground. I had many broken bones, ribs, and a bad concussion. My spirit and my will to fight was completely destroyed by this village. That is when I passed out on the dirty road.

When I woke up I was in a sewer. I walked until I found a gigantic cage. Inside that cage was a biggest fox I have ever seen. Suddenly it spoke to me and said it was the great Kyuubi the nine tailed fox. He told me to tell my life story. The graphic details then streamed out of my mouth. The Kyuubi took pity on me and agreed to help and save me from total destruction. He agreed to train me, but first I had to rip off half of the seal. I was suspicious at first, but I remember the Hokage I call old man said that demons do not lie. I agreed to rip off half of the seal. My life then changed for the better.

I woke up and saw my body was covered in red chakra. My wounds were being healed. When even not a scratch was on me I looked up. A strange man was looking down at me. He had red crimson hair that was very long. He was tall and so I should say muscular. Finally he had claws, pointed teeth, fox ears, a furry tail, and red slitted eyes. I soon realized this was the great nine tailed fox Kyuubi.

Before he and I left the village for a couple of years he taught me a special jutsu. It was the Kage Bushin. It gave me a few thousand clones, but Kyuubi told me to disperse all of them except one. With the one left standing he told me his plan. I would leave the clone here and let it take my place while I left. He then put a seal on the clone which he said it would keep it from disappearing.

With that said and done I left the village with my new sensei the Kyuubi. In those ten years Kyuubi told me my family heritage and my new future. He told me the forth Hokage was my dad and he died to save the village from himself. Kyuubi also said it was not his fault that he attacked the village. A man with a sharigan came and used to on himself to mind control him to attack the village and no one ever figured it out.

On to my future. He said that he decided that I would be his heir. He believes I will be the strongest person alive. I share his hope. I shall be heir to the throne of being King of the Demos. Kyuubi is King and now I am Prince. But first he had to turn me into a hanyou. It was a very painful experience, but not as painful as the attacks the villagers gave me. When the great Kyuubi was done turning me into a hanyou he put a genjutsu on ourselves so I could get my selves some clothes.

The new village seemed suspicious of us, but I didn't care. I finally had someone to take care of me. I was happy. That was a new feeling to me. Kyuubi took me into a clothing store and bought me a great number of clothes. I don't know how I could repay him. We then left the clothing store before I could put my new clothes on because the Kyuubi told me to wait until the genjutsu could be put down. We then walked into a weapon shop and Kyuubi bought me many new weapons. With all the new purchases we went out of the forest.

We walked a great distance away until the Kyuubi told me to stop. We were in a giant clearing a couple miles away from that new village. He dropped the genjutsu and told me to walk to a stream that was nearby. I looked down into the murky water to see a strange person looking at me. I was startled to realize that person was me. I was about five foot eight. I had pure black hair and seemed to be very muscular. I did not look like a three year old. The strangest features of all are too many to count. I had black fur covering my arms and hands. I had claws for fingernails on my hands and feet. I had very sharp pointed teeth. Finally I had red slitted eyes. I had furry ears that were black, but were not on top of my head they were still in the normal position.

Before I could ask Kyuubi any thing about this I felt something on my back moving. I ripped of my shirt and looked down into the murky water. Firstly I saw I had a six pack. That shall do nicely. Secondly I saw another great surprise. I had gigantic black as hell wings. They were strong and seemed like they could hold anyone's weight and fly forever. I seemed to a monster or a demon. Or a hanyou.

My appearance seemed to reign in being part something. I was hanyou, but something else entirely. I seemed to be part everything. I had some human in me though. So it seems I am part human, part fox, part wolf, part demon, and part bird.

When I turned around to face Kyuubi even he was stunned. He uttered that I was only supposed to be part fox, part human, and part demon. Not once of being part bird and part wolf was supposed to be in my blood stream. Even though Kyuubi was surprised he gave my new clothes to wear and wanted to start training after I put them on.

He turned around to leave me alone while I changed. (Did you people actually think he was a pervert? Well he isn't.) I stared at my new clothes for a bit until Kyuubi told me to hurry up. I rushed to put on my new clothes. I had a black shirt and a black jacket with long sleeves. The black jacket said the words "Prince of the Demons" on the back in blood red. I had black bandages to put around my feet and black boots on my feet. I also had a blood red scarf to cover my mouth. Finally I had blood red gloves and black sun glasses for my hands and eyes.

The scarf hid my pointed teeth and the bandages and boots covered the claws on my feet. The blood red gloves hid my claws on my hands also. My long black as hell hair covered my ears and my long sleeved jacket hid the black fur on my arms. The sunglasses hid my blood red slitted eyes from view from everybody. My wings hurt to be cramped under my jacket but I could deal.

I faced Kyuubi and he saw the discomfort in my face from the pain erected from my wings. He came over with my brand new kunai and cut slits in the back of the jacket to let my wings out. He said a lie I could tell if anyone asked about my wings was that it was a Kekkei allows me to have wings. He also said if anyone asks why I am hiding my appearance to say that a great ninja does not let an opponent to see their face.

With that said and done he gave me my new weapons and weights to put on my hands, feet, and wings. Those weights hurt a ton. They weighed like a thousand pounds. I am not kidding you, a thousand pounds. I could barely lift myself off the ground. When I was finally able to do that I saw a great look at my new weapons.

I had ten brand new swords to strap on my back. Kyuubi said they represented each tailed demon. I know what you are thinking though. "I thought there was only nine tailed demons?" Well you thought wrong. There is a ten tailed demon wolf who is lazy so he does nothing and no one except the demons knows about him. He was even too lazy to be King of the Demons. I had multiple kunai's and poisons.

With everything I never had in my childhood in my passion the training commensed. Kyuubi trained me in everything he knew. That was a lot. Since he was King of the Demons he knew every jutsu made in the past in present. Sadly he does not know the one in the future. Also since Kyuubi was King of the Demons he had the power over every element. This means that he and now I could control fire, earth, water, wind, lightning, life, and death. These new powers are awesome. Finally along with every one of those powers he had the gift of having all bloodlines and Kekkei Genkei's Kyuubi gave me all of these abilities and power.

All of this training lasted ten whole years. In that time I had every one of Kyuubi's power and more. I met every tailed demon and beat them in a fight to gain access in their power and made dare I say friends with the containers. I may dare say that Gaara was my best friend. We do not share and we do not talk, but we understand each other. We both get abused often and never want to repeat it. Gaara does not want me helping him though. He wants to do it alone.

Soon I shall King of the Demons when Kyuubi sees I am good enough. He says that shall be in three more years when I am sixteen the coming age in the human realm. I already gain control over his demon, but I do not have enough respect from them like he does. Soon I shall and I shall prove myself to him. To prove myself to him I am going back to that forsaken village.

Right now that is where I stand. I dispersed my clone and got his injuries. I got beatings from ten years into one day. Oh how much it hurt. I can live though. I even got the information from that clone. I shall now remove that happy mask that the clone gave me and I shall be escorting that bridge builder today. Kami help me.

BEWARE HUMANS THE PRINCE OF THE DEMONS IS COMING TO DESTROY AND KILL.


End file.
